


I'll Bind You to Me Heart and Soul

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Trans Puck, things get sticky because there's syrup involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: A tumblr prompt: "Is that my shirt?"Spoilers: It is. Sexual Tension ensues. Things get sticky.





	I'll Bind You to Me Heart and Soul

“Is that my shirt?” Sabrina asks, doing a double take as she walks into the kitchen.

Puck looks up from stuffing his face full of waffles that are a little too close to orange for Sabrina’s taste, then down at himself. “Yeah.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, because of course it is. It’s a sweater she got from Mr. Canis for Christmas, a soft gray v-neck that’s about three sizes too big but very, very comfortable. The perfect sweater for a rainy November day like today. “Can I have it back?”

“But it’s so  _soft_ ,” Puck whines. “Guy’s clothes don’t come this soft!”

He brings another bite of orange waffle to his mouth, and the syrup– which is vaguely pink– comes dangerously close to dripping on the fabric. Sabrina winces.

“Literally nobody is stopping you from buying girl clothes,” Sabrina points out, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway. “You helped me fight a troll last night. I think we have more important things to worry about than how manly you look. So can you please not steal the most comfortable sweater I have here?”

Red walks into the room while Sabrina is making her argument, grabs a waffle, and shuffles back out, muttering “Nice shirt,” to Puck on her way back to bed.

“Thank you,” Puck says, gratified, to Red. Then he makes a face at Sabrina and says, “Fine, you want it so bad?” He starts lifting it up over his head, and before Sabrina can stop him, he’s thrown it at her.

Puck sits back down and resumes eating without another word. Sabrina pulls the shirt off her face and–

Sabrina regrets making a big deal about the shirt. Sabrina regrets a lot of things, actually. She regrets falling for a guy who’s currently dripping syrup all over his binder, for example.

But she really,  _really_  regrets doing something that would cause Puck to take his shirt off because he is freaking  _hot_  and she doesn’t know what to do about all this exposed  _skin_.

Puck notices her staring and flushes, his hands coming up to cover his chest. For a moment Sabrina doesn’t get why he’s– they’re– they– the two of them are like–  _oh_.

Right.

The binder.

This is probably one of those times she should shove aside her pride and say something reassuring. If she was someone else, she probably would.

Instead, what comes out of her mouth is, “I think you have to qualify your body as a weapon when you have abs like that.”

Puck raises both eyebrows at her, the mortification on his face fading into something a little more incredulous. Not quite happy, but close.

Sabrina is standing in her grandmother’s kitchen, with a shirt hanging off her head, and the guy she sometimes kisses is shirtless and covered in syrup in front of her, eating food that should only exist with the help of copious amounts of food coloring. She’s more embarrassed than she’d like to admit, and she feels the same stab of  _badwrongsorry_  she gets every time she does something that really actually hurts Puck. And there’s no way out of the tension staticking between them, building up the closer Puck gets to a smile.

Her breath is coming a little shorter, and Puck is still shirtless and so,  _so_ attractive, and Sabrina feels an overwhelming need to escape.

Two years ago, she would have. Two years ago, she’d have run from the room, or shouted something cruel at Puck, or just stopped talking. Now, though, she’s fifteen and the thing between them is alive and delicate and terrifying and she really doesn’t want to break it.

But she has to do something.

She throws the shirt back at Puck, hitting him square in the face and avoiding the syrup because she is just that awesome, and says, “Don’t go getting a big head now that you’re all attractive and stuff.”

She gets a waffle and sits down next to him. The food is better than she thought it would be– sweet potatoes, Granny says– and Puck is holding her hand under the table. She barely even minds that his is sticky.


End file.
